Because
by Icy Rundas
Summary: A selection of lines telling why Naruto guys love their OC girls and why the girls love them back. Seventeenth chapter is Asuma and Raimi. Re-done from a selection of one-liners. No flaming, please. Rated for safety.
1. Kakashi and Ana

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she broke through my masks, and not just the physical ones.**

_Because he's got a good heart, even if you can't tell from the way he is._

Because when we're together, we are definitely more than a force to be reckoned with.

_- Kakashi Hatake and Ana Etan-Uchiha_

_***_ The **bold** is the guy, the _italics_ is the girl, and the underlined is them together. ***


	2. Shino and Kimiko

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she is unlike any other…**

_Because he showed me how to spread my wings and fly._

Because quiet love is the strongest love of all.

_- Shino Aburame and Kimiko Hyuuga_

*** This is one of my favorites. ***


	3. Lee and Kaya

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she stood up for me and believed in me when no one else would.**

_Because he showed me that the true strength of a shinobi lies in their heart, not in their power._

Because when we're together, our strength is unmatched.

_- Rock Lee and Kaya Nara_


	4. Shikamaru and Narina

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she is the farthest thing from troublesome.**

_Because he loves me back, even with all my problems._

Because, together, we are the laziest couple in Konoha, and we like that just fine.

_- Shikamaru Nara and Narina Yakushi_


	5. Itachi and Ayame

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she always knew the truth and loved me anyway.**

_Because he was there for me when my father died; he was my shoulder to cry on when no one was looking._

Because if it were possible, we would run away together, and never be heard from again.

_- Itachi Uchiha and Ayame Hatake_


	6. Kiba and Ruby

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she drives me wild.**

_Because, with him, I'm not afraid to go crazy._

Because everyone has to look out when we're together; we could take down the world.

_- Kiba Inuzuka and Ruby Takeshi_


	7. Kankuro and Din

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she's a good friend to Gaara when Temari and I aren't around, and that means more than either of them will ever know.**

_Because he was my ninja in shining chainmail, and more than once._

Because opposites attract, and they make the perfect pair.

_- Kankuro and Din_


	8. Neji and Ryo

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she proved to me that my destiny is in my own hands.**

_Because he understands my reasons, even when no one else does._

Because life is too short to not make our own destiny.

_- Neji Hyuuga and Ryo Midori_


	9. Kabuto and YoLi

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she was the one person I could never truly lie to, no matter how much I tried.**

_Because he never purposely took advantage of my ignorance, even though he could have done it easily._

Because by being together, we knew we were breaking the rules, and we did it anyway.

_- Kabuto Yakushi and Yo-Li Takahashi_


	10. Gai and Mizuki

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she gave me a chance; because she said yes.**

_Because he showed me that the end isn't really the end; it's only the beginning._

Because we are the oddest couple in the entire village and loving every minute.

_- Gai Maito and Mizuki Momochi_

*** I really like this one. Tell me what you think. Review! :D ***


	11. Orochimaru and Reisei

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she followed me willingly, even though she knew everything.**

_Because he intrigued me more than anything else in the world; because I still don't know everything._

Because love is a battlefield, and we're not even on the same side.

_- Orochimaru and Reisei_

*** Eh, I don't like this one too much. :P ***


	12. Jiraiya and Reisei

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she came back, even after all those years.**

_Because he loved me without fail; because he proved he could be faithful after all._

Because we were friends before we were lovers, and our friendship comes first.

_- Jiraiya and Reisei_


	13. Sasuke and Kina

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she was herself, no matter what I or anybody else did.**

_Because we bonded over pain; we were alike in ways he would never understand._

Because we argued over everything, but always told each other we were sorry afterwards, no matter how stupid the matter was.

_- Sasuke Uchiha and Kina Uzumaki_

*** I don't like this one too much either…hmm… ***


	14. Gaara and Kina

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she could look past the monster and see the real me.**

_Because he was there when I was heartbroken; because he was stole my heart from me, and I don't want him to ever give it back._

Because we are there for each other, no matter what; not even death could pull us apart, and we've already been through that.

_- Gaara and Kina Uzumaki_


	15. Kisame and Anissa

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she keeps me from losing my mind, among other things…**

_Because he gives me guidance; he is my direction._

Because we are the perfect balance of aggressive and strategic, and not just on the battlefield.

_- Kisame Hoshigaki and Anissa Rose Hamaya_


	16. Iruka and Aya

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she came back to me and we started again; right where we left off.**

_Because he recognized me after twelve years, even after I had forgotten myself._

Because together, we can make the past…disappear into nothing.

_- Iruka Umino and Aya Fenikku_


	17. Asuma and Raimi

Because

A collection of lines between Naruto guys and their OC girls, telling why they love each other.

**Because she makes me feel human; like I'm not just another ninja.**

_Because he gives me something to live for._

Because we crossed that fine line between teacher and student a long time ago, and we're never going back.

_- Asuma Sarutobi and Raimi Hamato_

*** Attention: This is not the last of these. I just came up with a new one. :'D ***


End file.
